


The Chauffeur - Esther's POV

by romanticmum



Series: The Chauffeur [2]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cars, F/M, Light Angst, POV Female Character, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticmum/pseuds/romanticmum
Summary: John Babington starts work as the chauffeur to businesswoman Esther Denham.This work follows Esther's POV as their professional and personal relationships develop.
Relationships: Lord Babington/Esther Denham
Series: The Chauffeur [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864966
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest you also read the first work in the series 'The Chauffeur' from John's POV as it gives more background and character information.

Esther Denham woke just before her alarm beeped. Today’s schedule was full, with two meetings and a business dinner this evening. She already prepared for the meetings but wanted to run over the information one last time this morning. 

That would have to wait, though. Her new chauffeur from the agency was arriving shortly and she wished to meet him in person before he drove her. She read his CV and he had years of experience as a chauffeur and spent time in the army before that. But the CV only told her so much, she liked to meet people in person and always trusted her gut feelings.

She showered and dressed quickly – Mrs Foster was bringing him up to see her at 8am, assuming he arrived on time this morning. 

Just as she finished styling her hair, Mrs Foster knocked at her door.

“Ms Denham? Mr Babington’s on the mezzanine.”

“Thanks, I’ll be down shortly.”

She thought back to her last chauffeur, Peter. He was in his early thirties, experienced, and quite quickly they built up a rapport. He worked for her for over a year before he came to her saying he was leaving to get married. She was very happy for him – there were ups and downs in his relationship, but he finally decided to settle down and was taking a job with more reasonable hours.

Now Esther needed to get used to a new chauffeur and for him to get used to her. She hoped it would not take long.

Taking a last look in the mirror and smoothing down her dress, she left her room and headed towards the mezzanine.

Mr Babington was looking at the gardens through the window, and he seemed taller than she imagined from the photo on his CV.

She greeted him and he turned around.

“Good morning, Ms Denham.” His voice caused a tingle to travel up her spine and she took a moment to recover. His CV photo did not do his good looks justice, either.

Remembering her manners, she offered him a seat and made some small talk while she made herself a cup of tea. 

Composing herself, she decided to get straight into business and asked him what he knew of this role. He repeated most of the description she knew was given to the agency but then mentioned the two cars.

“Would it be possible to take them out for short drives today?”

She thought him quite keen to see the cars and wondered why. Deciding to have a little fun, she acted surprised.

“I thought, Mr Babington, you were experienced and could drive anything?” she said.

It did not phase him – he responded straight away – he wanted to provide the best service to his client. She wondered whether the ‘best service’ was specifically for her, but admonished herself – it was his first day, he was trying to impress his new boss. 

She was proud of her two cars so decided to show them to him herself and told him to follow her.

Mr Babington walked a short distance behind her, but she was acutely aware of his presence. It unnerved her a little, but she put it down to him being a stranger - she would soon get used to him.

Opening the garage door, she couldn’t help her little smile when she set eyes on her two cars. A consultant was hired to find her the best car to be chauffeured in, which resulted in the Mercedes-Maybach, and she was pleased with his choice. The smooth ride and interior made it extremely comfortable and she could work in there when travelling between meetings.

Her friend, George, helped her to shop around and find the used Porsche Cayman S. She did not go out in the Porsche very often and was trying to use it more for social engagements.

Mr Babington listened intently as she explained about the company credit card he would get and which car she preferred to use for business or social engagements. She mentioned her meeting after lunch and, seizing another chance to get a good look at him, asked if there was anything else he needed to know.

“No, just that my clients usually call me Babington, Ms Denham.”

The way he said her name made her stomach flip. Trying to hide his effect on her she repeated his name to him as she left, twice so she would not forget. 

Back at the house, she ate some breakfast whilst thinking about Babington. He was formal in his address which she liked – she was not ready to be on first name terms yet. But the way he said her name affected her – she needed to get used to that and quickly. 

He seemed impressed with the cars and she hoped they could discuss them more in time. Cars were her first love and talking about them always pleased her.

Finishing her cup of tea, she realised she spent half her breakfast thinking about her chauffeur. His first morning on the job and he had not even driven her yet - she needed to take a step back and concentrate on her impending meetings.

The morning passed quickly, and all too soon it was time to depart. She took her bags and jacket to the door and was pleased to see Babington already there, waiting with the Merc. When they were settled and ready to go, he told her the expected time of arrival was fifteen minutes before the meeting – that was good, she liked to be early.

Esther refrained from small talk as Babington had already affected her enough for one day, and she needed to keep a clear head for this first meeting. She and her legal team were going over some details for an upcoming project. One member of the team always played devil’s advocate to whatever project they were discussing and although it was good for business, to consider all the different sides to a plan, it did take a lot of energy and concentration to respond to the points raised.

Her PA, Charlotte Heywood, was ready and waiting at the door to the office but on her phone. She asked Babington to help her with her jacket. There was a pleasant whiff of a spicy scent from him as he held it for her.

Esther introduced Charlotte to Babington and asked her to go over her schedule with him while she was in the meeting.

The meeting was just as she expected, and she needed the drive to the next one to refresh her mind. Charlotte took her bags and jacket and she grasped Babington’s hand as he helped her in. She noted how strong was his arm and tried to push it to the back of her mind. She needed to prepare for the next meeting!

Unfortunately, the meeting overran which meant they were delayed in the rush hour going home. She took the time to mentally prepare for her dinner this evening. Her aunt founded a charitable trust a few years before her death to provide grants for projects in the local area. Tonight’s dinner was with a potential donor to the trust and she spent the time reviewing the main points she wished to discuss to help win her over. 

Back at home, she ate a quick snack and then showered and dressed. Lumleys was a smart restaurant with a generally wealthy clientele so she dressed for elegance. The food was always delicious there and she looked forward to a tasty meal.

Recalling the day’s events, she realised she had barely spoken to Babington since she first met him this morning. She would rectify that on the way to the restaurant.

Choosing some peaceful classical music to play in the car she asked Babington how he was finding his first day.

“Very good, Ms Denham. This car is a joy to drive, so quiet and smooth.”

“Yes, my consultant said it was one of the best to drive and be driven in.”

Babington commented that he had driven one before and that it felt like flying when on the motorway. Esther smiled - he seemed to share her passion for cars – and she made a note to plan a longer trip so she could test out the flying theory.

Before she knew it, they were at the restaurant and the valet opened the door for her. Quickly putting herself into ‘wine and dine’ mode, she exited the vehicle and went to meet her guest.

Later that night, when she was retiring to bed, she reviewed this first day with her new chauffeur. She had no complaints with his driving at all – he was punctual, drove well and waited for her to make small talk rather than speaking to fill the silence. Her belly fluttered when she recalled the way he said ‘Ms Denham’ to her today and she looked forward to hearing it again.

Over the next few weeks, Esther continued with her full schedule of business meetings, squeezing gym, shopping and spa appointments in between. She used the time being driven to collect her thoughts – to review events and meetings that had happened, and to plan for those to come. 

Since she learnt to drive at 17, and got her first car, she loved to go out driving and spend that time thinking through any issues in her life. Following her parents’ deaths in her teens, she lived with her aunt who was strict and not prone to giving support to an emotional teenage girl. Her aunt’s friend, George, took her under his wing and taught her to drive as soon as she was old enough. He bought her a small used car when she passed her test and it was her ticket to freedom.

Ever since, driving or being driven was always a time for contemplation and reflection. Following her car crash four years ago she stopped driving herself, but now she could afford a driver it did not matter. There were times when she did miss it, but she lacked the confidence to get back behind the wheel.

A significant proportion of her thinking time was devoted to her new driver. Thoughts about the way he said her name, the strength she felt in his arm when he helped her out of the car, the way his hair curled over his collar at the back of his neck. 

She had made a little small talk with him but wanted to get to know him better. Shyness kept her from asking the questions she wanted to – that and she might be considered prying or too familiar.

Esther decided to ask Mrs Foster for her opinions on Babington – she must have spoken with him a few times.

“Mrs Foster, what are you first impressions of Babington?”

She paused for a moment and smiled. “He’s a lovely young man, Ms Denham. He’s helped me twice with the groceries when they’ve arrived. Seems very respectful to others. He spends a lot of time cleaning and maintaining those cars of yours, too.”

“Well, yes, he’s a chauffeur, I would expect that!” laughed Esther.

“Yes, but even more so than Peter did. Quite often I see him tinkering or polishing on the driveway whilst he’s waiting to come pick you up.”

Esther absorbed this piece of information.

“Has he said much about his work before coming here?”

“He said he worked for a year up north with some businessman. Mentioned he took this job after he split up with his girlfriend last Christmas. Knew it was long hours but as he had no personal ties it didn’t matter and would keep him busy.”

“Oh, I see,” responded Esther. Internally she made a small jump of joy that he was single, but reprimanded herself – he was her driver, why would she be glad he was single?

She parked that information away and determined to be less interested in her chauffeur’s private life.

A few days later, the weather was warm and sunny, and Esther decided to sit in her garden after finishing a phone call. Mrs Foster brought her some freshly made lemonade and she relaxed under the parasol listening to the birds singing.

The noise of walking feet made her open her eyes and she saw Babington across the other side of her pool. He apologised for intruding as soon as he noticed her and mentioned admiring her gardens. Making a snap decision she asked him if he would like to join her for a drink.

He sat beside her at the table and she poured him a glass whilst wondering what to talk about. He admired the gardens – she would start there.

“Are you a garden enthusiast, Babington?”

He shook his head and spoke about how he gleaned some knowledge from his parents. Her gardens had made an impression on him – he admired the landscaping and types of plants.

She commented on how she found it calming to walk along the paths.

“I like how the paths twist and turn so you get views of the surrounding area but not always of the house so you can imagine you’re somewhere else,” he continued.

Esther was surprised – this was exactly how she felt when she took a walk to get away from her busy life. To cover her emotion, she smiled, “I will have to take another walk soon and try out that theory.”

Babington’s surprise comment was disconcerting, and her mind went blank. Babington seemed to be at a blank, too, and they sat quietly for a few minutes sipping their lemonade.

Esther recalled her engagement this evening and mentioned it to him.

“Yes, ma’am,” he responded.

She had never been called ma’am before and it caused a flutter in her belly. Maybe he picked up that term of address being in the army, she thought. Needing to bring herself back into businesswoman mode, she told him the time to take her and when she would need picking up afterwards.

He said her name again in that smooth voice of his and then he was gone, returning back to his bungalow. Why did this man affect her so? Deciding not to answer that question, she returned inside to ready herself for her dinner engagement.

The following week, Esther was getting ready for another dinner engagement at Lumleys, however she was dreading this one. She was the guest of one Edward Denham, no relation, whom she had known for a few years. 

They met originally at a business conference and he captivated her with his charm. Soon after, her aunt died and Esther took over the running of the business. Edward swooped in, persuading her that his company be awarded a contract at special rates. She dined with him regularly in those early days causing some media speculation there was a personal relationship between them. 

Although she found him handsome and charming initially, the magic soon wore off and she realised how manipulative he was. There were many stories in the news of him dining with lots of other women and she soon knew not to trust him. She felt embarrassed that she was duped by him at the beginning of their acquaintance.

His business contract was coming to its end and Esther decided not to renew. She was going to tell him at this dinner and spent many hours preparing and rehearsing what she was going to say. There were stories of his anger blowing up in public places and Esther strongly suspected that this could happen again this evening. Needing to get the issue dealt with quickly she was going to tell him straight away and then leave.

Babington dropped her off at the restaurant and she told him to stay nearby, ready to pick her up when the deed was done.

Taking a deep breath, she entered the restaurant only to find he was late arriving. Maintaining her calm took some willpower but she was ready when he finally sat at the table.

He made some feeble excuses and tried to lay on the charm, but Esther had had enough. She gave him the speech she prepared and watched as his face turned to bluster and anger. Accusations of unfair practice and threats of court cases spilled from his mouth, but she calmly told him the business relationship was over and moved to leave.

Edward grabbed her arm, but she pulled away and headed for the waiting area and exit. Her fingers shook and she was glad of the speed dial to ring Babington.

As soon as he answered she spoke, “I need you here now, Babington.” 

Pulling her arms around herself, she strode through the door and stood next to the valet, hoping that Babington was close by.

Within a couple of minutes, he arrived at the restaurant and she was settled in the car. 

“Where to, Ms Denham?”

“Anywhere, just drive.”

She needed time driving in the car to recover from the encounter and remind herself that she did the right thing. Whatever fallout came from the end of this contract, Esther knew the business could weather it – her legal team said there were no justifiable reasons for a case to be brought.

Esther gazed out of the car window unseeing as all these thoughts and emotions ran through her mind. It was a good twenty minutes before she felt calm enough to consider returning home and suggested it to Babington.

“Yes, ma’am. It’ll take around twenty minutes.”

His voice soothed her, and she noticed where they were. They were on the ring road, so the journey was a smooth ride with no stopping and starting. No wonder she was lost in her thoughts so easily. She appreciated Babington’s choice, and that he remained quiet throughout the drive to allow her the space for reflection. Some drivers, in her experience, would talk to fill the silence until Esther had to ask them not to. Babington sensed when to remain quiet.

Back at the house, she whispered ‘thank you’ to him as she left the car, wanting to show she appreciated his actions.


	2. Chapter 2

After her encounter with Edward yesterday evening, Esther was glad the following day was free of meetings and she rose late, thoughts of last night still in the back of her mind. She remembered her trip to Sanditon tomorrow and it lifted her spirits.

Esther had a distant cousin, Clara Brereton, who found herself pregnant and alone a few years ago, just after Esther’s aunt died. Clara came to Esther for help, and, although their personalities clashed a little, Esther offered some financial support and set her up in a cottage in a village near Sanditon. It was Clara’s daughter’s birthday this weekend, and Esther bought some presents to take over. 

Thinking she could do with a day away from business, Esther contacted her friend, George, to see if they could meet up for lunch afterwards.

Esther confided in George over the years she knew him and went to him for advice. She contemplated inviting Babington to the lunch to learn George’s opinion of him. Babington had been in Esther’s thoughts quite a lot since he started driving for her, and her gut gave her a good feeling about him. But they still hardly knew each other, and she needed George’s trusted opinion to see whether getting to know him better was something she should do.

Wandering over to Babington’s bungalow after lunch, Esther realised his car was gone and he must have gone out for the day. She asked Charlotte to let him know the details of the journey tomorrow. It was an opportunity to try out the Porsche and, if Babington were to join her and George for lunch, he needed to wear casual clothes, otherwise he would stick out like a sore thumb in the pub.

Esther went to bed that evening looking forward to spending some time with Babington – she hoped to gain more insight into his personality.

The weather was sunny and warm for the trip and Esther woke refreshed and ready for the day. She took a little extra time choosing what to wear, wanting to be comfortable and casual whilst showing herself off to her best advantage. This had nothing to do with Babington being there – well, maybe just a little bit.

She saw him waiting by the car when she opened her front door and appreciated the blue polo shirt that fit snugly around his broad shoulders. 

Stopping herself from that train of thought, she called him over to help her with the bags. There were quite a few presents for Clara’s daughter – Esther thought she may have got carried away, but Penny would only have her third birthday once. She also packed a bag full of items for Clara – some clothes, bedding and food – anything Esther spotted whilst out shopping that she thought would benefit Clara.

Grabbing her own jacket and bag, she walked to the car and settled herself inside. Checking with Babington that he knew their first stop, she chose some music on the stereo and sat back to lose herself in the drive for a while. 

The drive out of the city was relatively traffic free and Esther focused on calming the excited butterflies in her stomach. She looked forward to seeing Clara’s daughter and her friend, George, but she realised her close proximity to Babington in the car caused some of the butterflies, too.

Consciously not looking over to him, she concentrated on the views out of her window. However, every time he pushed up the revs as he drove along some open road, or she shifted in her seat a little going around the tight bends, she had to smile. The Porsche was a car that handled well, and Babington knew how to drive her.

She asked him how he found driving the Porsche.

“It’s great! You have to concentrate harder than the Merc, but it handles these open roads so well, I’m really enjoying the drive,” he replied.

The enthusiasm in his voice was hard to miss and that pleased Esther no end. Without thinking, she responded.

“Good. I used to enjoy driving on the open road. It was just me and the car, nothing else seemed to matter.”

She flushed – she did not mean to be so unguarded – and quickly turned to look out of her window.

Babington mentioned about driving out this way on his day off.

Turning to him, she asked where he visited.

“Out to Sanditon. Met up with an old friend for lunch. I spent some time on the promenade and drove up into the hills to see the views across the beach and sea.”

That sounded good – Esther commented she had not seen the sea for a while.

They were getting closer to their destination and Esther gave directions until they pulled up at Clara’s cottage. He helped her get her bags out of the car and she told him to be back in an hour. Nodding, he said her name in that smooth voice that made her belly flutter. It still affected her even after all these weeks!

Inside Clara’s cottage, Penny was excitable and opened some of her presents straight away, her eyes as big as saucers for the toys and games. Esther let Clara set aside some of the presents for later so that Penny would not be overwhelmed. 

Clara told Esther that she did not need to bring items for her as well, but Esther played it down, saying it was just a few bits and pieces she had seen when she was out shopping. Esther knew that Clara appreciated the support.

All too quickly, her visit came to an end and she gave Penny a hug and wished her a happy birthday for the rest of the day.

Babington was waiting for her outside and soon they were off, driving through the village. Esther concentrated on the views again – being so near to Babington was having an unnerving effect on her.

Suddenly realising they were coming up to a turning, she mentioned it to Babington who apologised for almost missing it. He seemed engrossed in the countryside views, too.

They arrived at the country pub and Esther’s heart raced as she wondered how to invite him to join her and George.

Turning to him, she decided to be blunt.

“Babington, I’m meeting a friend for lunch, and I would like you to join us. Is that ok?”

He gave her a friendly smile and said he would like that, making Esther’s heart race even more.

In the pub, they were shown to a table and Babington looked at the menu, while Esther kept glancing towards the entrance for George.

Just as she picked up a menu, she heard her name being called and looked up to see George moving towards them.

She jumped up to give him a hug, it seemed ages since she saw him last.

Babington stood and Esther introduced them to one another.

“George, may I introduce John Babington, my chauffeur. Babington, this is my dear friend, George Wilson.”

They shook hands firmly, both respectful in their greetings to one another.

Before she got talking to George, Esther instructed him and Babington to choose what they wanted off the menu so they could get their order in.

Babington offered to go to the bar with the order much to Esther’s relief - she could have a quick word with George in private.

“So, this is the young man you’ve been hung up about, eh?” smiled George.

“I’m not hung up about him, I just find him intriguing. Will you ask him a few questions about his background? I would like to get to know him better, but I feel like it’s prying if it comes from me.”

Esther gave George a pleading look.

George laughed. “But it’s alright coming from me – I’m just a nosey old man!”

Esther laughed and playfully hit his arm. “You know what I mean, George!”

George checked the questions she wanted to ask and then Babington arrived with the drinks for them.

“So, Babington, how long have you been a chauffeur?”

Babington responded - five years and he had worked around the country for various clients.

He continued talking about joining the army after college and spending time in the engineering division. When he left, being a chauffeur seemed to fit with his skills – he enjoyed driving since he passed his test at 17.

Esther listened intently and realised they both learnt to drive as soon they could.

George let slip information about Esther then, which made her blush.

“Yes, I taught Esther to drive when she was 17. Turned into a bit of a girl racer, didn’t you?”

“Not anymore, George!”

She noticed Babington give her a quizzical look before George asked him about her cars.

He nodded and smiled at her before extolling the virtues of the cars. He wanted to let the Merc loose on a motorway. Esther smiled back, “I’m sure it can be arranged.”

Their eyes met for a moment, but then their food arrived, and they were busy with cutlery and napkins.

Wishing to compose herself, Esther asked George some questions about friends of theirs, before politeness to her guest dictated she bring Babington back into the conversation.

She asked him to tell them about his trip to Sanditon yesterday.

He mentioned his friend, Sidney Parker, and that rang bells with George.

“Sidney Parker? Is he any relation to Tom Parker who runs the Sanditon Star Hotel on the front?”

Babington confirmed his suspicion. George mentioned to Esther that her aunt invested in the hotel project at its inception. She noted an interested look from Babington at that comment.

They talked some more about the local area – Babington did not know it very well and asked about places he could visit on his days off. Esther wished she could show him around the area, but would he want a personal tour from his boss?

When they finished their meal, Esther excused herself to go to the ladies’ loo. She knew a little more about Babington and he chatted pleasantly with her and George. If George’s opinion of him was favourable, then Esther thought about extending this trip to see the sea at Sanditon – maybe get an ice-cream on the promenade.

Back at the table, Babington disappeared to the gents, and Esther looked at George for his opinion.

“He seems a respectful, pleasant young man, Esther. And likes his cars just like you do.”

George smiled at her.

“Spend more time with him – as far as the client/driver relationship allows. Get to know each other better and then decide whether there is something deeper.”

Esther wondered how George knew her better than she knew herself. She had not thought about a romantic relationship with Babington but maybe all this finding him attractive and intriguing was just scouting him out for that in the long term. She reined herself in – one step at a time.

Babington returned and Esther commented about leaving shortly. He offered to go wait by the car, sensing again that she wanted some private time with George.

She mentioned to George about going to the beach for an ice-cream with Babington and George thought it a good idea. 

“A good way to round off the day,” he smiled.

Back in the car, Babington asked her where to go to next. She suggested the Sanditon promenade and asked if there were still ice-cream sellers.

“Yes, ma’am, there are,” he answered, smiling.

Her belly fluttered again, and she tried to compose herself by gazing out of the window. Every time he called her Ms Denham or ma’am it affected her, his voice was deep and smooth and made her name sound special. She wondered what ‘Esther’ would sound like from his lips? No – they were not there yet – she needed to keep the client/driver relationship for now as she barely knew him.

They strolled up the promenade watching the waves roll onto the shore and the families enjoying the sea and sunshine. Esther recalled family holidays before her parents died.

“I remember visiting here a few times when I was small with my family. I loved building sandcastles and paddling in the sea.”

“My family enjoyed many holidays at Skegness. The beach there is great but not so much the weather,” he responded.

That made her laugh, “Yes, unfortunately there is no guarantee of sun with the British weather!”

She felt his gaze on her and turned to meet it – he turned away quickly. Esther was disappointed but then he offered to buy her an ice-cream.

Finding a free bench near the ice-cream van, she waited until he came over with two 99s. 

“It’s been a long time since I had a 99 overlooking the beach, Babington.”

“Not for me – I ate one when I visited yesterday. I hope it is enjoyable.”

She looked across at him with a grin – “Yes, very much so.” It wasn’t just the ice-cream but the company, too, she wanted to add.

Babington gave her his friendly smile and then stared out to sea. Esther followed his gaze and appreciated the warm glow that his smile and company generated in her.

Driving home, Esther used the time to reflect on her day out and her interactions with Babington. She was glad he accepted her invitation to lunch and chatted easily with her and George. He made a positive impression with her friend, fortunately, and their walk along the promenade, with pleasant conversation and the ice-cream, left her with a warm feeling in her belly. 

She wanted to let him know how much she appreciated this day with him.

“Babington, I’ve had a pleasurable day today. It was good to meet friends and spend some time at the seaside.”

“I’m glad, Ms Denham,” responded Babington and he glanced at her. She was just about to smile back when he let out a quick “Yes, ma’am,” and returned his gaze to the road.

Esther did not know what to make of this last response. Was she making him uncomfortable? Had she overstepped the client/driver boundary?

She resorted to gazing out of the window again – perhaps she needed to step back a little and concentrate on maintaining a professional distance with him. But how else was she to learn more about his personality?

Feeling hungry for a burger as they got closer to home, she asked Babington if they were near a McDonalds or KFC.

Not wishing to push the social side of their dynamic by sitting together for a second meal that day, she decided they should take the drive-thru but was concerned about fast food smells in her car.

“I’ll put an extra air freshener in to get rid of any smells, Ms Denham.”

It pleased her that he cared about her cars and she felt a little tingle at the back of her neck when he said her name.

They put in their orders and waited in the queue. Babington related a story about another drive-thru experience.

“I went through one of these in a Ferrari 458 once. I was so low I could barely reach the hatch to collect the order.”

Esther imagined him in the car straining to reach for his order and found it so comical she burst into laughter.

“And then I nearly grounded her on the speed-hump at the exit.”

Imagining that made her laugh even more. He knew how to tell a funny story and she could not stop smiling back at him. 

Driving back home, Esther reflected that she had not laughed like that in a long time – laughed about something she genuinely felt was funny and not because she needed to be polite with some wealthy business connection. Babington caused that emotion and she knew that he was a special man to reveal that in her.

Back at the house, he moved her bags from the car to her hallway and she reminded him about the air freshener for the car. She was disappointed that the day was at an end and tried to hide it by speaking of her engagement the following day.

“I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon, for my tea-party engagement. Uniform and Merc, please.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he responded politely, but she could see the happiness in his face dim as he said it. She wondered whether he enjoyed the day as much as she had and was also disappointed it was over. There were times during the day that their eyes met briefly, or he sent her a smile that made her belly flutter – could it be that he enjoyed her company too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know, a 99 in the UK is a soft whip ice-cream cone with a chocolate flake stuck in it.


	3. Chapter 3

Esther tried to hang on to her pleasant memories of the day trip to Sanditon but that following week she had a hectic schedule with meetings every day. She spent much of the time in the car working and preparing for those meetings, so there was very little conversation with Babington. 

She noticed he hardly looked at her when she was getting in and out of the car and by the end of the week she wondered whether she imagined some of the looks from him when they were out on the day trip.

Maybe he was just maintaining a professional relationship with her – had the Sanditon trip spoilt her and she was expecting more interaction than was appropriate?

She knew the chauffeur agency had strict rules against personal relationships and interactions between clients and their drivers. Its reputation for drivers of integrity was long held – that was one of the reasons Esther chose that agency. Babington lived up to that reputation so far and she wondered whether she was overstepping the client/driver boundary.

By Friday, she was glad that her meetings were over but remembered a dinner engagement the next day with a man she met at the tea-party. He was introduced to her by the host of the party and she spent some time chatting with him – not just about business but other topics such as politics, the local area and music. She accepted his offer of dinner as he seemed interesting and she needed to widen her social circle.

They were meeting at Lumleys and she spent the afternoon trawling through her wardrobe to find something suitable to wear. Daydreams of what she would wear if she and Babington could go to a dinner like this invaded her preparations, and she lamented that it wasn’t so simple to date her chauffeur.

On the drive to the restaurant, Esther thought she noticed Babington sending a few glances her way through the rear-view mirror. He did not say anything – it would be inappropriate for her chauffeur to compliment her – but she wondered whether he appreciated her appearance this evening. She hoped he noticed her even if he could not say anything. 

The evening was pleasant enough, the food was delicious as always, but the conversation was a little one-sided. Her acquaintance had plenty to talk about and although he did ask questions of Esther, she did not get long to respond before he was moving on to something else. 

There were a few funny stories he regaled her with, but he did not make her laugh as much as Babington did at Sanditon. He kissed her cheek as they left the restaurant and Esther was surprised when he kissed her hand as she got into the car. She felt a little embarrassed that Babington witnessed all of this, but a quick glance towards him revealed that he turned away to give them privacy. 

Esther reflected on her evening during the trip home and realised she compared everything about it to her Sanditon trip with Babington. This evening paled in comparison to that day and she longed to be able to spend time with Babington again, in a more social setting. She would have to think what they could do that was still acceptable for a client and her chauffeur. 

Inspiration came a few weeks later when Esther realised summer was waning and the nights were getting darker. She had not been stargazing since the spring and decided it was time she went again.

Feeling tired after a busy week, she postponed her Friday afternoon appointment so she could have the day free and went to see Babington after breakfast.

He opened his door dressed in the blue polo shirt she remembered from Sanditon. Composing herself with a deep breath, she asked him if he would drive her later, up to Leith Hill to stargaze.

His expression showed a little surprise, but his response was immediate.

“Of course, Ms Denham. Which car do you wish to take?”

Wanting to be close to him she requested the Porsche and suggested he dressed casually and warmly as she knew it got cool up there.

“Yes, ma’am.”

His response made her belly flip and feeling a little unsettled, she just nodded and left to go back to her house.

Her belly fluttered with excitement for most of the day, but she did manage a short nap in the afternoon. Afterwards, she went to see Mrs Foster before she left for the day, to ask her for flasks to make warm drinks to take with them.

“No need to worry Ms Denham, Mr Babington has already asked for drinks and snacks and I’m taking some over to him before I leave.”

“Oh, Ok. He sounds like he’s getting prepared already. I hope he’s interested a little in stargazing – Peter used to sit and wait in the car those few times he took me.”

It was so much more fun to share the experience with someone – she recalled the times spent with her father all those years ago.

Mrs Foster saw her hopeful face and gave her a smile, “I’m sure he’ll be interested, Ms Denham.”

After dinner, Esther spent some time researching the stars and planets that were visible at this time of year and made herself a few notes. She packed them in a bag with an extra sweater and a torch with spare batteries. The forecast was for a clear night, so she was looking forward to quite a display.

By midnight, Esther was fizzing with excitement – not just with the chance to stargaze after all this time but also to spend time with Babington. He was waiting with the Porsche and came over to take the telescope from her when she opened the door.

“Mrs Foster says you’ve already sorted drinks and snacks for tonight?” she said.

“Yes, ma’am. I have tea and hot chocolate in flasks, and biscuits and crisps. And there are blankets, too.”

“Great. Just be careful with the telescope, it’s fragile.”

He came prepared, she thought, and he looked like he was wearing a new sweater for the occasion. She put on the radio in the car and gazed out of the window as they drove out of the city, leaving Babington to concentrate on driving along the twisting country roads in the dark.

Babington offered to carry the telescope and bag up the hill from the car park, so Esther shone the torch on the path. They found a good spot and he held the torch while she set up the telescope. 

When she was done, she asked Babington to turn off the torch and they waited a minute or two for their eyes to adjust to the darkness.

The sight of so many stars in the sky always took her breath away and it had a similar effect on Babington.

“Wow,” he breathed. Esther glanced across at him gazing at the sky in awe.

“I know, I’m always amazed at the number of stars that are up there. I could gaze at them all night.”

She looked back up at the sky and searched for the main constellations. Once she got her bearings, she maneuvered the telescope as she searched for the first stars she wished to see.

Babington stood back a little and commented, “I understand it’s possible to see Venus at this time of year.”

That pleased her – he showed a little interest in the evening after all - and she stood to give him a smile.

“Yes, we can look at it but, first, I’m going to find Cygnus and Lira.”

He apologised for interrupting, but Esther just smiled, “No problem, Babington.”

For some reason, standing near to Babington felt intimate, even though they were on a hilltop gazing up to the vastness of space. He did not retreat to the car like Peter used to do, so Esther quickly looked for a star to show to him and reward his patience with her.

They looked at a few stars as well as Venus and the moon and Esther told Babington the interesting facts she recalled about these stellar objects. He listened intently and asked questions now and again, proving he was not feigning interest. This pleased Esther immensely – it was a long time since she was able to share some of her knowledge.

Whilst having a break for a drink, Babington asked her a question.

“Ms Denham, how did you get interested in stargazing?”

Esther paused and thought how much personal information she wanted to divulge. She wanted to get to know him better and maybe he wanted the same from her.

“My father pointed out some of the constellations when I was a child and would tell me stories about them. Like Orion, the hunter, or the bears, Ursa Major and Minor. He gave me a telescope for my 12th birthday and I’ve been hooked ever since.”

She smiled at the memories and took a sip of her drink before turning the question on Babington.

“What hobbies did you have as a child?” she asked.

He mentioned his love for rugby at school and that he got into cars and engineering through helping his dad refurbish an old Triumph Spitfire.

She smiled at that, “A lifelong passion, eh?”

He laughed in agreement and it caused a warm feeling in her belly.

His expression turned thoughtful and he dipped his chin before taking a breath.

“Ms Denham, I was wondering whether you would like to take the Porsche to a track day? It’s such a great handling car it seems a waste to not let it loose on a racetrack.”

Esther was caught off guard by the change of subject and tried to make sense of what he said.

“And you want to race my car around a track, do you?”

“Yes,” he responded, “with you as the passenger or you could drive it yourself.”

Drive it myself, she thought. She had not driven for years since her crash and the thought made her uneasy. Trying to cover her emotion, she responded haughtily.

“You may have noticed, Babington, that I choose not to drive.”

She stared back at him, but he held her gaze and she wondered whether he was daring her to go to a racetrack with him. Did he know her history of car racing from years ago? She did not think so, she only raced for two years and was not particularly well known outside of this part of the country.

He turned away first and Esther tried to recover herself. She looked through the telescope to gather her thoughts – why did he make that suggestion? He did not say he knew she had raced in the past – was it purely to get the most out of the Porsche? She had long thought the Porsche was wasted on the little trips she took it on.

Babington mentioned something about a blanket, but Esther lost all focus on the stars and decided to call it a night. Babington held the torch while she struggled to dismantle the telescope and then they gathered the bags and trudged back to the car.

Esther sat in the car and gazed unseeing out of the windscreen, reflecting on Babington’s suggestion.

Before he started the engine, he apologised to her.

“Ms Denham, I’m sorry I suggested the track day.” 

Esther was too unsettled to do more than nod to acknowledge she heard him. They drove off and Esther turned on the radio for some background music to ease the tension in her head and chest.

The noise and feel of the Porsche as they drove reminded her of what the car could do on a racetrack if let loose. Memories of the excitement and exhilaration she experienced during her racing days came flooding back and she realised she missed them – nothing she did nowadays pumped her adrenalin like racing.

Babington had years of experience driving and there was advanced driving and race training on his CV. She wondered whether she trusted him enough to drive her around a racetrack.

When they pulled up by her house, Esther had made up her mind. She caught Babington’s attention before he climbed out of the car.

“Yes, ma’am?”

“Will you investigate track days nearby and see if I could be a passenger with you driving? Maybe the Porsche does need a good race.” 

She smiled and looked across to see Babington’s face break into a grin. “Very well, Ms Denham.”

Babington wasted no time in organising the track day and Charlotte notified her of the planned date in three weeks’ time. He must have been keen to go racing and, although she was a little anxious because she had not raced in so long, she did not want to back out and let Babington down. She trusted him enough to do the driving safely and hoped she still had the heart and stomach to whizz around a racetrack as his passenger.

There was no time to dwell on that upcoming event, however, as she was busy attending meetings relating to a new project that the business was implementing. The manager of the warehouse based in the north of the country put forward a proposal a few months back and Esther was impressed. The plans were fleshed out and these meetings were the final stage to check everything before implementation started.

Meetings were almost every day, back-to-back and Esther spent most of the time in the car trying to relax and refresh her mind for the next one. Throw in a few evening dinners with customers and investors for the trust and Esther barely had any time to herself.

After one particularly long meeting, Esther closed her eyes in her seat trying to free her mind of all the issues before she got home. The car stopped and Babington spoke to her.

“Ms Denham, I apologise for the stop, but I should only be a few minutes.”

Esther nodded her head and saw him go into a restaurant nearby. A few minutes later he knocked on her window. 

“Ms Denham, I’ve noticed you’ve had back-to-back meetings for days now and I thought you might like a little treat. Here’s a strawberries and cream ice-cream sundae for you to eat when we get back.”

Esther was surprised and gave Babington a big smile. 

“Oh, Babington. What a lovely surprise!” She took the box and placed it on the seat. Looking back, she held his gaze for a moment. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Ms Denham.”

The way he said her name made her belly flutter again and she smiled all the way home. Strawberries and cream was her favourite flavour and she wondered how Babington knew.

“Why strawberries and cream, Babington?”

He kept his eyes on the road as he told her about noticing the ice-cream flavour when he helped Mrs Foster unpack the groceries. Just a small thing to remember but it produced such a warm glow in Esther that she spent the rest of the evening thinking about it. She ate the ice-cream as soon as she got home and savoured every delicious mouthful. The only downside was Babington was not there to share it with her.

A few days before the track day, Esther quizzed Babington about what to expect.

He explained about how the cars were categorised based on how fast they could go. There was a limited number of cars in each race and a number of races per category over the day. 

Esther was concerned about safety, but Babington assured her the racetrack and organizers had good safety records and there would be a safety team there on the day. He already purchased racesuits and helmets.

“You are prepared, Babington. Are you looking forward to it?” asked Esther, sounding impressed.

“Very much so, Ms Denham. I think it will be great fun,” he responded.

His enthusiasm for the day rubbed off on her and Esther looked forward to the day with more excited anticipation.

On the day itself, they were up and out early and arrived in plenty of time to register and attend the safety briefings.

Whilst they were waiting for their turn, Esther started feeling more anxious – it was years since she last raced.

“Are you well, Ms Denham?”

She was not going to back out now, not when Babington had gone to all this trouble. Confessing she was nervous, she asked if he participated in a race day before.

“Once, two years ago. Another Porsche, but not as big an engine as this one. The first race I hung back a bit to get used to the car and the others on the track but after that I was more confident.”

“Is that your plan of attack for today?”

“Yes, ma’am. Unless you have something else in mind?”

She stared at him whilst giving it some thought. It was a reasonable plan for the first race to get to know the track and how the car handled. She did trust him and smiled back. 

“No, that sounds like a good plan. Let’s give it a go.”

In their first race, Esther gasped as one car spun out in front of them at a tight bend, but they were far enough back not to be affected. There were no further issues for the rest of the race and Babington pushed up the speed to the finish.

Esther could not contain her grin when she took off her helmet. The race was exhilarating, and she told Babington as such.

He grinned back at her and told her how he would be going even faster in the next race. That delighted her and her grin widened.

“I expect nothing less, Babington!”

In between races, they wandered around to have a look at some of the other cars and speak to other participators. Esther loved seeing all the other cars there and hearing others’ experiences. Many people came regularly to race their cars and she wistfully recalled her racing days in the back of her mind.

Esther chatted animatedly with Babington on the way home. Her adrenalin high from the track day took a while to recede and she relived the excitement on their journey.

When they arrived home, Esther knew she needed to thank Babington for such an enjoyable day.

“Babington, I had a really good day today. Thank you for suggesting and organizing it.”

She looked across to him with a happy smile.

“It was my pleasure, Ms Denham. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Babington gazed back at her and she lingered, drawn in by his intense look. The atmosphere in the cabin almost crackled with the tension and Esther was a split second from reaching out to him with her hand. Remembering she was his boss, she quickly turned and moved to get out of the car.

He came to help her with her bag and to hide her uneasiness she smiled politely and wished him goodnight before dashing into the house. Once the door was closed, she wondered what would have happened had she touched his face. Most likely she would have gone in for a kiss and forced herself upon him – but the intense look he gave her just before suggested he may have welcomed a kiss.

Esther realised she liked Babington very much and wished to develop a personal relationship with him. But were her feelings returned? Their professional relationship hindered social interactions between them and demanded certain levels of etiquette. She needed to find a way for them to meet and speak frankly with one another.


	4. Chapter 4

A flash of inspiration came to Esther a few days after the track day. She decided on a trip up north for a few days that would fulfil business and personal objectives.

Near Leeds, her business owned a large warehouse from where the bulk of the goods were distributed. She had not visited in a while and with the recent implementation of the project she thought it a good opportunity to go there to see its progress. 

In addition, the manager who proposed the idea for the project was based there, and she wished to speak to him further about a potential promotion that would take away some of the day-to-day work Esther currently did.

Located nearby were the head offices of a key supplier and a large customer of the business, so she could fit in visits to them, too.

On the personal side, Babington would fulfil his wish of driving the Merc on the motorway and she could fit in some way of speaking to him about her feelings.

She explained the business objectives of the trip to Charlotte and asked her to arrange a visit for the near future, identifying key people she wished to meet when she was there. Meanwhile, she thought about what she wanted to get out of the trip and requested presentations about particular topics from key staff members.

Her meetings lessened at home in the lead up to the trip and she found herself booking regular spa and gym appointments just so there was an excuse to see Babington. Since the track day, he did not look at her or talk much on their drives - only brief glances and polite greetings at the beginning and end of a journey. 

This was in a stark contrast to that day when they were in close quarters all the time and then shared that intense look in the evening. Esther made the effort with broad smiles and longer gazes when they did make eye contact, but Babington seemed reserved and would quickly move away.

The track day was wonderful – the racing and spending time together- but Esther wondered whether Babington felt it was a step too far in their professional relationship and was trying to keep his distance. Esther did not feel they did anything inappropriate that day, and she withdrew to her house as soon as she felt the urge to be intimate with him that evening.

But rather than Esther’s feelings cooling off a little, the lack of interaction with Babington just made her yearn for more. She would have been content with a few shared smiles, or some small talk in the car, but to go without caused an ache in her chest and left her concerned that deeper feelings were not shared by her chauffeur.

The week before the planned trip, Esther asked Charlotte to go through the itinerary with Babington and to suggest he brought a suit or different shirt for dinner on the last day. She let him have the weekend off so he could prepare himself for the trip and she spent time choosing her wardrobe carefully for the meetings and client dinners, but also for the dinner she was hoping to eat with Babington.

She was restless all morning on the day they were travelling, and Mrs Foster engaged her in conversation a few times, just to keep her occupied. They ended up rearranging the furniture on the mezzanine because Esther could not stand the waiting around.

Eventually it was time for departure and Esther took her bags to the door where Babington was ready and waiting. Although she yearned to make conversation with him, she was too nervous and decided to spend the time in the car working and preparing for her meetings.

Of course, she could not resist glancing over to him now and again during the drive and was glad for the short time they spent together at the motorway services. They purchased drinks and sandwiches to eat in the café.

Esther started off the conversation.

“Babington, have you been to this area of the country before?”

He nodded, “Yes, my parents live in a town near to where we’re staying. I wondered if there would be time for me to go and visit them whilst you’re in a meeting, perhaps?”

Esther smiled, “Oh, of course, Babington. Tomorrow, I’m at the warehouse all day, so you just need to drop me off in the morning and pick me up later in the afternoon. Would that give you enough time for the trip to see them?”

“Yes, Ms Denham, it would.”

A shiver travelled up her spine at the way he said her name and she smiled at him, glad that he was here with her and that he could look forward to seeing his parents.

It was his turn to ask a question.

“I spoke to Charlotte last week about the itinerary and she mentioned I needed a different shirt for dinner the last day we’re up here. Why is that?”

Esther put down her sandwich to compose an answer without giving away her feelings. She planned their dinner for the last day of the trip so at least all her business was done and dusted before she divulged her innermost feelings to him.

“I thought you and I could have dinner together. We see each other a lot when we’re working, but we don’t get much time to talk and get to know one another better. I thought it would be good to do that.”

Although she aimed for a calm voice, her nerves about her impending confession affected her, making her feel coy about requesting this dinner. She asked if he was ok with it.

“Yes, of course, Ms Denham.”

The way he spoke her name caused a little tingle up her spine, but the formal address reminded her of their professional relationship. She managed to give him a small smile but turned away to the window to compose herself.

There were delays on the motorway and it was late by the time they reached the hotel. Babington dropped off Esther and went to refuel before he turned in. Esther prepared her clothes and meeting notes before getting ready for bed and watching TV for a while. The impending dinner with Babington was at the back of her mind and she wondered how best to broach the topic of a personal relationship between them.

After contemplating for a while and completely ignoring the film on the TV, she decided to go to sleep ready for her busy day.

Esther took breakfast in her room so that she could do last minute preparations then met Babington in the lobby. He seemed a little less reserved than last week and shared some small talk with her on the way to the warehouse. She wished him a good visit with his parents when he dropped her off and was rewarded with a friendly smile. Her gaze lingered on him for a few moments before she was greeted by the warehouse manager and whisked off for her whirlwind tour.

After a full day of presentations and meeting the warehouse staff, Esther spent the journey back to the hotel reflecting on what she had seen at the warehouse and especially her talk with the manager. She was impressed by various initiatives he was implementing, and he agreed with some of the long-term strategies Esther envisaged for the business as a whole. Verbally, they agreed a promotion for him to Chief of Operations and Esther made notes to pass on to the HR department to put together a contract and package.

Soon, they were at the hotel and Esther quickly went to her room to change for the dinner she was having with some of the key personnel from the warehouse. On the journey to the restaurant, she mentally went through who was there and what she could talk about, plus she put together a few words to address the group. 

When Babington opened the car door, she held on tightly to his hand and gave him a smile as she climbed out. It was good to see his familiar face, albeit briefly, when her day was filled with many faces she did not know.

The dinner was enjoyable with delicious food and good conversation, but Esther was always conscious of what she was saying and with whom and listening carefully to others. There was never an opportunity to relax at a business event.

By the time of her pick-up, tiredness set in and her brain felt like mush. She sat back in the car with her eyes closed, trying to free her mind of everything that occurred today otherwise she would never get to sleep back at the hotel.

Babington offered to escort her to her room which cheered her up and they walked in a comfortable silence. Wanting to keep him with her a little longer, she asked him for the departure time the following morning. She wished she could just rest her head against his chest for a while, but then he wished her goodnight and with a glum look turned and walked away.

Esther wondered why he seemed in low spirits, but she was tired and summoned some energy to get herself ready for bed. At least she had their dinner together to look forward to tomorrow evening.

The alarm woke her too soon and Esther struggled to get herself going. That was the problem with these visits, there were so many people to see and so much information to absorb that it tired her out quickly. 

She ate some breakfast and drank a strong coffee to get the caffeine boost. Babington was ready and waiting in the lobby and fortunately was able to bring the car near to the hotel door. She asked him what plans he had for today.

“I’m going to try out the hotel gym this morning then take a drive around some places I knew when I was younger, see what’s different.”

“That sounds interesting. How long is it since you’ve been able to visit this area?” she asked, glad of some conversation with him.

“I’ve had a few short trips to my parents, but it’s been a few years since I’ve been able to see the wider area.”

“You’ll have to tell me more this evening,” Esther suggested, and a few butterflies started in her stomach as she anticipated the longed-for dinner.

Esther’s visits flew by as she was whisked around to meet people and watch presentations. There was a brief interlude as Babington drove her from one location to another, but Esther was not in the mood for small talk as she prepared herself for the second visit.

By the end of the afternoon, Esther was glad for the respite in the car and put on some peaceful classical music to relax to on the drive back to the hotel. Eventually her mind was ready to contemplate their dinner this evening and she asked Babington for his thoughts.

“Babington, I thought we could eat in the hotel tonight – it means you won’t have to do anymore driving today.”

“Very well, Ms Denham.”

His smooth voice made her belly flip.

“Will 7.30pm suit you?” she asked.

“Yes, ma’am.”

The way he said ‘ma’am’ made her belly flip again. Trying to maintain her composure, she responded.

“Right, I’ll ring the hotel to reserve us a table.”

Esther had a drink in her hotel room and watched some TV to quell her nervous excitement. As she showered, she thought of some topics of conversation for the dinner and how best to confess her feelings to Babington – nothing seemed right for the latter point. 

The dress she brought to wear was one of her favourites – an emerald green shift dress that she thought complemented the colour of her hair. She styled her hair up but in a more relaxed up-do than her usual chignon. She looked forward to seeing Babington – he always looked handsome in a suit.

When it was time to go down to the restaurant, Esther’s stomach churned with nerves and she took some deep breaths as she travelled down in the lift. They decided to meet in the bar, and she looked around for a moment before she saw him at the far end. He looked even more handsome in his dark blue shirt compared to the white one of his uniform. 

She walked over and greeted him with a smile.

“Good evening, Babington.”

“Good evening, Ms Denham. May I order you a drink?”

Esther asked for a white wine spritzer and wondered what to say, they were still client and driver after all. Babington looked a little uncomfortable – he watched the bartender make the drink rather than look at her. 

Once she was given her drink, they went over to the restaurant where they were shown to a secluded table. At least they could talk openly here with less chance of eavesdroppers.

They spent a few minutes perusing the menu and Esther settled on a salad starter then a fish main – she had eaten quite a lot these last two days and she was so nervous she was not sure her stomach could take much more.

After they ordered, Esther took the opportunity to speak first.

“Babington, I wonder whether we can make a little change for this evening. Would it be ok if I called you John?”

Babington looked a little surprised but nodded.

“Um, yes, that’s ok.”

Esther was pleased, it would make the evening a little less formal.

“Good. You may call me Esther, if you wish,” she suggested.

John averted his gaze as though contemplating then looked back at her with a small smile.

“I’d prefer to stick with Ms Denham.”

Esther nodded but she was disappointed. She hoped she would get to hear his voice say her first name but perhaps he felt it was a step too far for their client/driver association.

Trying to hide her emotion, she fiddled with her napkin and then John asked about her meetings on the trip.

She noticed he looked interested, so she gave him a brief review of who and what she had seen and whether her objectives were met. As she explained to him everything that she had done, she realised how much she was involved in every aspect of the business. She knew it was unsustainable and getting some key operational staff on board, such as promoting the warehouse manager, needed to be her top priority over the coming months to prevent her burning out. 

His next question came as a surprise.

“Is this what you envisaged for your career?”

She stared at him for a few moments while she wondered what to say to him. If they were to be better acquainted, she needed to divulge some of her history, and she knew she trusted him. Now was the time to let him know some of her secrets.

“No, it isn’t. My friend George got me interested in racing cars in my late teens and we’d go to races at the weekend. We refurbished an old car for stock car racing, and I did that regularly for a couple of years. I really enjoyed it, thought about travelling around the country to build my profile and maybe get a sponsor.”

Esther had not told anyone else this information, and she could not look at him while she spoke.

“But then I crashed my little hatchback on a country road and it knocked my confidence. Haven’t done much driving since.”

She finally looked up to see him gazing at her intently.

“Were you hurt in the crash?” he asked.

Esther recalled the months of recovery.

“I was really lucky. A few broken bones, concussion, bruises – I recovered quite quickly considering. The car was a write-off, but I couldn’t bear to part with her, she’s under cover in the garage.”

John’s eyebrows rose, “Oh, I wondered what was under there.”

So, he was intrigued but had not looked – he respected her privacy.

He looked her in the eye when he asked his next question.

“Have you thought about driving again? Even just to the shop or gym?”

Esther should have seen this question coming, but to answer it still felt like a dramatic confession.

“The longer I leave it the more difficult it seems to try again. But, going on that race day with you, brought back the good memories of racing, the excitement and exhilaration.” 

She looked up at him and a happy smile spread across her face. John brought some of the enjoyment of driving back to her on that race day, even though she was just a passenger.

“Maybe I will have to consider trying again.”

John smiled back at her and their eyes met and lingered. The arrival of the first course interrupted the moment.

Esther asked John about his trip to see his parents.

He mentioned showing them the Mercedes – his dad liked the gadgets and his mum thought the seats were comfortable.

“The Merc is a luxurious car,” Esther agreed. 

“Today I had a drive to some places in the area just to see what’s changed in the time I’ve been away. There’s been lots of industrial, retail and leisure development in the area. I got lost at one point because a new road has been built.” 

John laughed at that and she laughed with him.

Their eyes met and lingered again before they carried on eating. Esther asked him a question about his plans for the future.

“What are your career plans, John? Will you always be a chauffeur?”

“I’m enjoying it at the moment, but in the future, I’d like to try instruction – advanced and defensive driving, maybe race tutoring.”

He seemed quite enthusiastic about that, but then his demeanour sobered. 

“Also, this type of chauffeuring isn’t conducive to personal relationships. If I want to settle down in the future, I’ll have to change my career path.”

Esther remembered Peter’s circumstances and why he left.

“It sounds like you’re talking from experience, John.”

“I was in a relationship for a while until it ended last Christmas. That’s why I took this role when it came up, I had no ties anymore.”

He had a thoughtful look to his face as he spoke.

Esther nodded her head and dared to ask a question she had pondered a lot.

“So, no plans to settle for the foreseeable future?”

John shook his head, “No, I’m afraid you’re stuck with me.” 

He quickly looked down at the table, seemingly embarrassed.

“Glad to hear it, John,” responded Esther, her heart swelling that maybe John did want to be around her.

He glanced up at her and she gazed into his eyes, hoping to impart some of the desire she held for him. But the moment was broken by the arrival of the main courses - Esther wondered when she would have a chance to talk about her feelings without risk of interruptions.

They ate for a minute before John asked her a question.

“Ms Denham, if this is too personal a question then ignore it, but I’ve noticed you don’t have much time for social engagements with friends or for, um, dating. Have you any thoughts about your future and settling down?”

Ms Denham stared at him for a moment – it was a very personal question and she did not know how to take it. Did he feel like he could ask because she asked similar of him? Or was he truly interested in her thoughts because he liked her too?

She decided to be honest with him.

“Running a large business is very time-consuming, especially as I’m relatively new in the role. I am working on finding trusted people to perform the operational side of the business so my role can become more strategic. Then I hope to have more time for a social life and, maybe one day, find a life partner.”

Esther felt self-conscious saying the last part but managed to give John a small smile. He looked back at her with soft eyes and she wondered whether this was the time to broach her feelings for him. But her mind went blank and she lost her nerve – she turned away to concentrate on her food. Mentally kicking herself, she tried to pull together a sentence to explain how she felt.

It was too late, John asked her about her favourite cars and Esther gave in to talking about her favourite topic – her feelings would have to wait.

This subject was one that they both were interested in and felt comfortable talking about. The rest of the meal and time in the bar was enjoyably spent, sharing likes and dislikes and past experiences with each other.

Later on, when she came back from the ladies’ room, John mentioned how late it was and she asked for him to walk her to her room, not wanting the evening to end.

“Of course, Ms Denham,” he responded.

The formal address knocked the smile off her face as she was reminded of their professional situation. For a brief period, their dinner felt like a first date as they talked to one another about their hopes for the future. 

In the lift, she tried to work out what she could say to John before they parted. The wine she drank, and her nerves, affected her adversely and she was unprepared when John thanked her for a lovely evening at her door.

She responded in kind, “I had a lovely evening too, John. Thank you for the good conversation.”

There was a pregnant pause where her mind wanted to say something, but her mouth refused to co-operate and then John turned away and was walking down the corridor.

Esther was frustrated and let herself into her room - she resented the missed opportunity. The main objective for this trip was so she could speak to John frankly and she did not. She was Esther Denham and she was determined to do what she had planned.

Grabbing her door keycard, Esther set off to John’s room. Taking a few deep breaths on the way, she summoned her courage for a decisive knock on his door.

John opened the door and surprise and concern flooded his face.

“Is everything alright, Ms Denham?”

“No, it’s not. I have something to say and I wanted to say it at dinner but didn’t have the courage.”

Entering the room, she clasped her hands together and stared straight at him. It was time to be blunt and finally confess her feelings.

“I like you, John. That’s why I wanted to have dinner with you and get to know you better. That’s why I took you stargazing. I trust you – that race day was the first time I’ve been racing in years, and I only did it because you asked.”

She paused to take a breath and continued.

“Sometimes I’ve thought that you like me, too. You are thoughtful and respectful towards me, but it seems to go beyond what a chauffeur would normally do. Do you have feelings for me?”

She looked up at him with that last question, hoping that he said yes and that he wanted to be with her, too. But what if he said no? She trusted her instincts – John did things that her other chauffeurs had never done, there relationship was definitely more than just professional.

John gazed at her for what seemed like an eternity. His expression seemed a mixture of emotions – hope, relief, desire, joy. Then he was moving towards her and his hands cupped her face – so warm and gentle. His face closed in and his lips touched hers – it took her a second to realise he was kissing her and then she responded, letting loose the pent-up passion she harboured these last few weeks. Grabbing hold of his shirt, she wished they could remain like this all night.

But as they paused to catch their breath, she felt John move away and saw the sadness in his expression.

“Ms Denham,” – her heart plummeted at the formal address – “Esther, I do like you, very much, but we can’t be together.”

Esther could not marry their passionate kiss with these words and just stared at him.

“I can’t work with the agency and have a relationship with you. I’d have to give up this job and work elsewhere, and we would be so busy with our jobs that we would rarely have time to be together.”

The elation and hope of a few moments ago drained away and Esther felt her legs weaken.

“I don’t think it would work out,” he choked.

Esther grasped at something that might help them be together.

“What if I employed you directly as my chauffeur – without the agency involved?” she suggested, her voice trembling.

John shook his head. “I would still be the hired help – it would not feel right for either of us.”

He remained looking at her, despair flooding his expression. Tears pricked at Esther’s eyes and one trailed down her cheek.

“Esther, I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

The bottom fell out of Esther’s world and she needed to get away before she broke down.

“I’m sorry, too,” she whispered and hurriedly left. 

She stumbled back to her room almost unseeing as the tears threatened to fall and her heart ached in her chest. How could he say he liked her and then reject their relationship like that? There was a connection between them – had been there from the start, she was sure – how could he give up so easily?

Unless his feelings were not as great as her own. Esther let the heartache, despair and rejection consume her as she sobbed, curled up in a ball on her bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Esther did not know how long she lay on her bed, but eventually her tears subsided, and she made the effort to get ready for sleep. She went through the motions on auto-pilot – her heart felt numb after going through a gamut of emotions.

Joy at first with their kiss, and John saying that he liked her too. Disbelief that he was rejecting the possibility of a relationship and despair that the two of them together was not an option. 

It was really late, so Esther crawled into bed and hoped for sleep. She would use the long journey home tomorrow to reflect on what happened this evening.

The alarm beeped far too early for Esther, but she needed the time to pack her belongings. She tried to eat a little breakfast in her room, but her stomach was full of knots and she only managed a small piece of toast. Her face was puffy from all the crying and she spent a good while with a cool damp towel trying to reduce the swelling.

Finally, she was ready to leave the room but not ready to see John. Steeling herself on the way down to the lobby she determined to maintain her composure on the way home – she was a Denham and would not let this destroy her.

Keeping her gaze averted, she followed John out to the car and climbed in – if she met his eyes, she was sure she would break down again. As they set off, she stared out of the window and eventually was lost in her thoughts. 

Esther acknowledged her gut instincts were right about John. He confessed to liking her very much and she knew they connected on many levels – first and foremost their interests in cars, driving and racing. They enjoyed being together at Sanditon and when they went stargazing, and conversation between them was generally easy.

They could also be together in silence without it feeling awkward, such as in her garden and in the car. The times when he had walked her to the car or to the hotel room in silence – just to have him there was a support for her.

John mentioned not being able to have a relationship with a client because of the agency’s rules. Esther kicked herself for not considering that would have an impact on them being together. Those rules were the main reasons she chose this chauffeur agency in the first place – although right now she resented them. She respected John’s view – he was a man of integrity and took his job and the responsibility seriously, it would be unfair to expect him to break those rules, and if they were found out then it could damage his career prospects and the agency’s reputation.

He suggested getting another job, but chauffeur hours were notoriously long, and she could understand him thinking that they would not get time to see each other very often. Her former chauffeur had moved to a different job with less hours so that he could settle down with his girlfriend. John also talked of a break-up with his girlfriend – did long working hours cause that?

Esther knew that she worked long hours with her job – the recent project implementation left her with barely any time for herself let alone to spend with someone else. Promoting the warehouse manager was her first step in finding a key team that could take over much of the day-to-day management of the business, but getting there would take a few months, at least.

Perhaps John felt it was unfair to try a relationship when there was so little free time they could spend with each other. To go from seeing each other every day almost, to maybe once a week would be quite a change. 

What was he going to do now though? Esther would not ask him to leave nor force him to, through a request to the agency, but could they maintain a professional relationship after their confessions last night?

Maybe he would feel that he needed to leave as this role was untenable for him going forward. Her stomach twisted at that thought – to not see him again would be heartbreaking – but would not seeing him everyday without the opportunity for intimacy also be tough?

Esther noticed they were pulling into a motorway services and readied herself to speak to John although she could not manage a full conversation. As it was, he just asked her if she would like a drink and food from the café. Esther requested a tea but no food – her stomach was too unsettled.

Back in the car, Esther resumed her contemplation whilst gazing unseeing out of her window. She wondered whether there was a way that they could try a relationship. John was justified in saying him being a direct paid employee of hers would not feel right – there could never be 100% trust if she was paying him.

The only way for them to guarantee some time together would be if one of them gave up work – she could not do that with her business to run (not yet for a while) and she could not expect him to give up his career.

The more she thought about it, the more she realised how difficult a relationship would be – how could she have not considered these issues before? But all she thought about was being able to spend time with John – day trips to the beach, stargazing nights or racing the Porsche at the track – and with the added bonus of holding his hand or kissing him. 

Esther’s chest ached at the thought of not doing these things with John – he was the first man she met with whom she truly thought she could have a future.

Closing her eyes, she willed herself to remain composed – the emotions would be let loose when she got home.

Finally, they pulled into her drive and Esther fled to the house as soon as she was out of the car. She knew it was impolite, but she could not last a minute longer near John with her heartbreak. Calling him John would have to stop, too – she needed to get back on formal terms with him.

Mrs Foster greeted her, and Esther managed a ‘hello’ before saying she was going for a bath. The housekeeper knocked on her door later to say there was some food in the fridge if she was hungry, but Mrs Foster knew her well enough to realise something was wrong and to leave her alone.

Esther tried to concentrate on the TV that evening, but her thoughts kept coming back to John – his eyes and smile, his smooth voice and the way he said ‘Ms Denham’, and, of course, their kiss. To be so close to him was a thrill and he was gentle and passionate all at the same time. Since taking over the business after her aunt’s death, Esther had not been out with many men, but even from before then, there were none that kissed her like that and made her feel so wanted and special.

She was grateful that the following day she kept free of meetings as she struggled to fall asleep again, her mind filled with conflicting thoughts and her chest tight with despair.

Waking later than usual, she was glad Mrs Foster prepared a light breakfast and did not wish to engage in conversation. She ate a little fruit and drank some tea before Mrs Foster returned.

“Ms Denham, Mr Babington is here wishing to speak with you. He said something about a solution.”

Esther was uncertain about seeing him, but the mention of a ‘solution’ intrigued her. Had he given thought to their situation and found a way? She pushed down the spark of hope – hear him out first and then decide.

“I’ll see him for a few minutes, Mrs Foster, send him up,” she said and moved to the window to compose herself.

She heard his feet on the stairs and took a deep breath.

“Ms Denham.”

His voice affected her as it always did, and her heart ached to go to him and let him hold her in his arms. But that could not happen, so she gritted her teeth and turned around.

“What do you want, Babington?” she asked in as terse a voice as she could muster.

“I was thinking last night about our, um, predicament. I have a solution.”

Esther tried to temper her hope, but her legs weakened at the possibility they could be together, and she moved to the sofa to sit. She did not trust her voice with her strained emotions, so she waited for him to speak.

“When we talked the other evening, we only considered the impact to us of me working at another chauffeur role. There is another option.”

This possibility occurred to Esther in the car, but she did not have the right to suggest it to John. She raised her eyebrow to show him she was listening.

“I have submitted my resignation to the agency this morning. I have to work a month’s notice but after that I’ll no longer have to follow their rules. I’ll be free to start a relationship with you, if you still want to.”

He gazed at her and she tried to maintain a calm expression whilst her heart was racing at the thought that John was willing to give up his chauffeur job for her and they could be together.

Her mind was swimming with hope, and she tried to listen to John as he continued. He mentioned training as a driving instructor so he could control his own hours and spend time with her. He wanted to live at the bungalow and pay rent. 

This raised questions for Esther – did he want to live at the bungalow so he would be near to her? If he lived at the bungalow and was a driving instructor, where would her new chauffeur live? 

“Ms Denham… Esther. I’m in love with you. You are extraordinary and my heart is yours.”

Esther was surprised by the words – did he really feel that strongly for her? After he rejected the idea of a relationship on Wednesday, she thought her feelings must have been much deeper than his.

“All I want is to be with you – I want to drive you to meetings, take you stargazing, eat ice-creams on the beach, and race the Porsche at a track with you. What do you think? Do you still want me?”

Trying to comprehend all that John said took Esther a few moments. She looked away so she could parse his meaning. Was he willing to do all these things with her but not be her chauffeur – do them because he loved her and wanted to be with her?

A warm glow grew in Esther’s chest as her heart opened to the joy of being with John, but she needed to make sure she understood his intentions.

“You say you have already submitted your resignation to the agency?” she asked, daring to look in his eyes for the first time since he arrived.

“Yes, this morning,” he nodded.

“And you will still drive me to meetings and go stargazing?”

John smiled, “Yes, and many more things beside that.”

Esther dipped her chin and gasped – he was willing to make major changes in his life so that they could start a relationship together. She was ready to run and jump into his arms she was so happy. But he put her through the ringer these last 36 hours, so she decided to make him sweat a little.

“I am willing to try a relationship with you, but I have two conditions.”

She kept her joy hidden and slowly walked over to John.

“One, I must be your first customer at your driving instructor business.” 

John visibly released the tension in his shoulders and gave her a brilliant smile, “Of course.”

She moved close and stared deeply into his eyes – she would get what she wanted for weeks now.

“Two, you must call me Esther.” She finally let her joy show with a beaming smile.

John nodded and grinned back at her. 

“Esther – it may take a while to get used to saying that.”

“Perhaps you can practice whilst working your month’s notice?” she smirked.

“Yes. About that,” John looked unsure and embarrassed. “I do take my job seriously and I would not feel comfortable in indulging in anything of an, um, intimate physical nature, whilst I’m working that notice. So, although I really want to kiss you now, I will not and we will have to wait.”

“Oh.” Esther’s stomach dropped and she could not hide her disappointment. But John was a man of integrity and she understood why. Maybe this month would be good for them to ease into their relationship slowly – Esther had not properly dated in a long time.

She perked up and smirked, “During your notice, would it be acceptable for me to call you John?”

“Yes, that’s ok.”

Esther suggested having dinner together so they could discuss their plans and experience a more relaxed evening together. She wanted to take him to Lumleys and asked if he owned a different suit to wear. The answer was negative, so a shopping trip was the plan for the day.

Esther ordered the Merc and John fell back into his “Yes, Ms Denham” habit.

“What was my condition, John?” she admonished with a smirk.

“Sorry, Esther,” he emphasised her name. “I told you it would take some getting used to!” he laughed.

Esther took John to an exclusive menswear establishment and enjoyed admiring him in the suits he tried on. He was definitely the most handsome when attired in a smart suit. John blanched when he saw the prices and Esther pleaded a convincing case to purchase it for him – he was still her chauffeur and needed to keep up appearances when out and about with his client.

The tone of their dinner was more joyful and unguarded than two nights ago, and they discussed in depth John’s plans for his new career. Esther had business contacts that she knew were interested in racing cars and offered to send them his way.

Although they agreed that they should not give physical touches in the restaurant, many happy smiles were shared, and their eyes lingered on each other often. Esther hoped they could dine together again soon, but knew John was wary of creating speculation about them whilst he was still officially her chauffeur. A month was not so long – they could manage to wait.

Over those four weeks, John continued to drive Esther to her meetings but rather than spend the time in the car in preparation or reflection, she spent it talking to John – planning what they could do together once his month’s notice was finished. She held his hand for a few seconds longer when he helped her in and out of the car and always flashed him a bright smile.

Her spine tingled when John called her ‘Esther’, even more so than with ‘Ms Denham’, which he reverted back to out of habit now and again. But she was thankful that he was still around to say her name, whatever he said.

The nights were the most difficult for Esther – having to part from John and knowing he was so near in the bungalow tugged at her heart. She realised she had been lonely for years, and the knowledge that someone that she was connected to, so deeply, was so close but they were still apart, was at times unbearable.

She shared this yearning with John when they talked in the car and, when driving permitted, he would turn to her and she would see the longing in his eyes, too. “Soon,” he would say to her in his deep voice and they would count down the days until they could finally be together.

A track day coincided with the first day that John was free from the agency and he booked with great anticipation from them both.

Esther took note of John’s driving style and parked the information away for when she was ready to have a go herself. They already agreed a refresher driving lesson for her the following week – but in John’s Captur instead of the Porsche. Esther was not ready for a more powerful motor yet.

The race day was just as exhilarating as their first time, even more so as there were no emotional or physical barriers between them. Esther relished the hand holding with John and the regular little kisses he gave her as they wandered around looking at the other cars. 

She wondered whether asking him to stay with her tonight was too soon, but she thought about it all week and John’s eyes rarely moved away from her during the day, except when he was driving, so she gathered her courage on the way home.

“John, would you like to stay over at my place tonight?”

John glanced across with a big grin and a sparkle in his eye, “Yes, Esther, I would.”

As soon as they entered the house, their hands and lips were touching and caressing and their pent-up passion was released on the sofa on the mezzanine. After that, they took their time and Esther allowed John to worship her body then she did the same for him. 

To finally feel a deep connection with another human being, someone that she wanted to spend all her time with and share her innermost thoughts, was quite overwhelming and Esther spent time just acknowledging this desire whilst lying in John’s arms.

After all the things John had done for her while he was her chauffeur, she trusted him and knew that he would be there to care for and support her for a long time to come. Looking forward to spending time with him, whether driving, stargazing, or racing around a track, was all she needed to keep herself happy and content.

The following morning, she woke to his adoring gaze. She was so lucky that John took the role as her chauffeur and that he was now willing to adjust his career so that they could share their lives together. Her heart swelled with joy at the thought and she determined to prove she would care for and support him in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Esther's POV with her chauffeur. John proves his love for Esther by making changes so that he can be with her. Esther finally finds a man who appreciates her and is willing to do whatever it takes to support and care for her. Esther and Babbers get another HEA!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments welcomed.


End file.
